


分裂

by Meiying



Category: 30天快乐搞一围
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 也许是烟草香渗进肺里更多，吐气后金生火的心情比往日还要清朗。他看向窗外干净的夜空，得意自己平顺至今，才能尽享欢愉——在某处依旧战火连天的此刻。





	分裂

# 

陈峰和金生火第一次正式说话，不是在什么正式场合。此前不过点头喊声长官的关系，他们之间层级太多，各自隶属部门甚少有交集，远算不得真正的同事。

功利而言，相互于彼此无用。陈峰对金生火近乎谄媚的客套只是习惯使然，金生火有意无意对陈峰的过度关注则不纯许多。

他远远观察过陈峰不少次，总觉得哪里怪怪的又很熟悉，总想着找寻契机验证或推翻自己的猜想。

一场除高官社交外并无举办必要的宴会，毫无疑问是个好机会。事实上要不是他对主办方“随口”的一提，陈峰今天并不会在这里。

不上战场光上年纪的政客堆里，一身军服、年轻挺拔的陈峰出挑得有些过分。他没显出来错地儿的无所适从，两手在身前交叉将大檐帽捏得紧紧，圆眼睛压低着眼皮，状似闲散地警惕着四周。

金生火打发走几位熟人，从托盘多拿了杯香槟，朝着除了军帽两手空空的小团长走去。

“长官。”陈峰站直。金生火发誓一秒前他也在偷瞄自己。

陈峰微微欠身去接金生火递来的酒杯，手却被捏住。他眼睛里的光晃了一下，不易察觉地磕巴了半秒，还是一如既往笑着说今天来了不少美人。

金生火已经腻了这套疏远或是骨子里的鄙夷，愣头青这个评价不会错的了。

他曾在又一次的酒会，瞥到远处跑场上踹着落单的新兵屁股、牧羊犬驱赶羊群一般催着队伍跑操的陈峰。陈峰的直系上司与自己颇有几顿饭交情，正好凑过来告诉他这个愣子已经调来调去几回，每回训不熟就得走，没办法，常有地儿缺这样好用的教官，明明今天已经说了长官办酒能歇一日。

当时金生火听了只是笑笑，举起酒杯赞扬几句“友人”用人有方。

他见过假模假样跟那帮混吃等死的同僚说自己“只想多弄点钱趁早回家娶老婆”的小团长。大事上愣归愣，做人却又是个人前说人话的油子，在你眼里我估计是鬼吧。

金生火手搭上陈峰肩膀，半晌没有离开的意思，陈峰碍于上下级关系只能选择停在原处，沉甸甸的触感便得寸进尺，箍了几色宝石的手指紧着拨弄左侧蝴蝶骨，又缓慢稳健地溜到中心，调试琴弦般来回抚摸脊背。

陈峰被摸得一哆嗦，绷紧的表情闪过一丝不确定，等他偷瞄回去，金生火的视线又已经转开。

至于邀约，自然还是一字不落地，在男男女女嘈杂的背景音掩护下，传进了陈峰的耳朵。

金生火不看都知道陈峰现在什么样。他简直要叹服这个人的易懂。当然，仅限某些方面。

几刻钟后，拾掇得干干净净的陈峰拿着份没什么紧要的文件出现在金生火房间。这位高官差点被逗笑，他居然还做了两手准备。

#

陈峰穿的军装外套还是宴会那件，衬衫却悄悄换了，剥开时有极淡的皂角香，跟着升高的体温腾了一下。倒是向来考虑周全，金生火便满怀赞许地一件件除了干净。

陈峰很顺从地配合，也未对金生火依旧穿戴齐整发表异议。

圆头圆脑都是和性感不沾边的特征，放到陈峰身上却显出异常，俯视的角度甚至削去他的一些岁月，说起来金生火比陈峰大不了十岁，灯光暧昧的时候后者却不成比例地显得年幼。金生火此时注意到他耳朵上的眼子，估计是某种乡下习俗的残留物——陈峰可怎么看都不像城里生人。

金生火伸手摸床头浮夸艳丽的玻璃瓶，有意让嘴唇异常缓慢地擦过一边的耳垂子，很软，他前阵子正收了对点翠耳坠，陈峰脸圆，适合。若压在身下的是位姨太，他现下就会口头提出馈赠，荒唐想法古来都是权贵的特权。

颇要些银两的洋货，金生火放任它倾倒，粘稠流质放肆地滑下去，浮夸，浪费，毫无必要，令人愉悦。身下躯体因为低温反射性晃了一下，金生火摁实那些液体，抓着一只小腿的手确保他顺势探进去两指时陈峰没来得及挣脱。

陈峰在克服朝后躲的本能，不过背靠床垫的他本就无处可逃，至多无用地挺起腰又很快落下，像条刀下的鱼。

虽然可惜，上手前取下扳指还是对的，金生火看着陈峰脸颊上滴下来的汗暗自琢磨。他试探着抽插拧转手指，陈峰哼两声，垂着的手攥紧推到一边的软被，并不太好看的指节因为用力而更为明显。

原以为陈峰这样气息明显的同类，好歹该跟下属弄过挺多，结果小团长真是对不少事都诡异地缺乏概念。

“放松点，不挠你。”话里憋不住笑，好歹成功让金生火不至于卡死在里面。龟头也握进手里，掌心滑溜的汁水混着青年人的血气方刚，他羡慕且颇有些遗憾，这脸和个头，偏偏是个打仗的。

手中粘腻渐渐升温，金生火转而捏了囊袋把玩，保养良好的指甲轻划表面却从不下劲。脆弱又丑陋的器官用感知操纵了主人，不一会儿陈峰猛地把腿蜷近躯干，抢夺回对阴茎的自主权，不顾所谓体面矜持，带着金生火和软垫床吱呀乱晃。

金生火不知道但估计不会意外的是，陈峰确实跟男人解决过，简单粗暴的插入和啃咬，甚至没几次算得上完整的性爱。金生火节奏太慢，慢到预期中早该爆发然后沉寂的快感被不可忍受地延长，过激反应自然不意外。

“总能习惯，”他皱眉拍拍陈峰的腰侧，结实温暖的肉以轻响和闷哼反馈，陈峰的动作轻缓些许，“像你这样，头几回还是经验多的人来比较好。”

“习惯了，长官就会跟我换角色吗？”陈峰喘着调笑，声音里没有抱怨的意思，尽管呼吸明显不太平畅。

金生火惜才，但底下人不知天高地厚的特性每每让他发笑，然后升起教训一下的考虑。嘴上功夫不再必要，他收回打趣的心思，一言不发地抽回手，然后极迅速地挺入，撤退，再一个更深的穿刺。

陈峰可能没正经尝过肉味，起码绝无法与金生火的经历相称。可饶是后者也没见过嗷嗷叫的床伴，配上大个子颇有些震慑力，好在他眼下还没失去新鲜感，便只觉得有趣，甚至有点可爱。

与不自觉飘走的视线不同，陈峰的两片厚嘴唇很快随下身的贴合抿紧，金生火看到他喉结轻轻滚了一下，随即嘴又轻轻张开，大约终于开始适应，连握着自己家伙的手都放了开，只是松松圈着，任它随金生火的节奏颤抖摇晃。

金生火便十分乐意地接管，还顺便揪两下，陈峰抖抖身子差点直接泄掉。两只大手环上金生火的背，干燥却热烘烘的掌心要印下什么似的，隔着昂贵的衣物传达来力量和温度。

#

欢愉跟爱是两个次元的议题，床笫之外两人又没多少共同点，金生火就从不会特别顾虑什么，陈峰大体也不在意。

譬如金生火一直送女伴，甚至少数较稳定的男伴，回到对方的住所；他从来不等陈峰，最多只是顺带抽一管烟，抽完便离开。

另一方面，陈峰无情调至极，见面扑上来就做，圆滑善言一点不见影子，嘴巴不是忙着出声音就是忙着吞东西，一双大手常把酒店床单和金生火的外套抓得一塌糊涂。

图什么呢，兽一样。金生火偶尔会思考这件很不像自己作风的事。

要说那大概就是，极特定场合下，陈峰其实算得上漂亮。他不知道自己漂亮，毕竟于战争无用，多数场合下他们有更有价值的事要做。在一起时则不同，抛却身份，这只是两个想寻求些别处找不到的东西的人。

金生火明了他们永远不可能是一路人，好在谁也没在找同行者，作为床伴超出预期地合拍，这就够了。

待工作稍闲下来，眼前又浮现汗津津的后颈。平日遮掩在衣物下的白净皮肤，搭着几条与其不甚合衬的伤疤，任由汗珠自发尾一路蜿蜒颠簸下尾椎。

陈峰脖子长，也许很适合绕上一根皮带，再从后拉紧，看那双眼睛湿漉漉瞥向别处，那张脸涨得通红，润了液体的两瓣唇艰难地开合呼吸，亮闪闪的质感很快被吐息风干。

金生火认输地叹气，拨通小团长营地的电话。

那天结束，金生火甚至顺手给他倒了水。

玻璃杯递到跟前了陈峰才受惊吓似的两手接过，几秒后想起来语气谦卑地道谢，两人又都觉得哪里有些怪，便无话讲，半晌陈峰低着头吞几口凉掉的温水，金生火则让雪茄多燃了几分钟。

也许是烟草香渗进肺里更多，吐气后金生火的心情比往日还要清朗。他看向窗外干净的夜空，得意自己平顺至今，才能尽享欢愉——在某处依旧战火连天的此刻。

等到天明鸡报晓，万事化云烟。

既是会情人，何不快快乐乐。

=================

还是忍不住偷用了两句年代不合的歌词，不要被我误导啊


End file.
